


Questions

by LostOneHero



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Barbara asks some questions and gets a response she didn't expect.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first step into this fandom hopefully you guys like it  
> Contact me on my tumblr @Lostonehero

.....

"I do have a question." Barbara interrupts the silence.

"For the last time it was a green card thing it won't happen again trust me I had enough of life." Beetlejuice scowls eating a beetle he found in the garden.

Barbara shakes her head. "No no not that, I wanted to ask what it was like when you were alive."

"Lydia stabbed me? What else is there?" Beetlejuice sighed looking up at Barbara and now Adam looking at him and his hair goes purple. "What did I do something?"

"No beetlejuice I mean before you were a ghost demon guy?" Barbara says not sure what to call him because he is the ghost with the most and a demon.

Beetlejuice stops and looks up at the two his hair back to green. "Guys I'm born dead."

"What does that mean?" Adam interjects.

"My mom Juno who you have met is a demon and my father whoever he is had me in the afterlife. Mom always like the bottle more then me and said I was impossible. She also blamed me for getting her kicked out of hell. But like that's normal right nothing like tough love." Beetlejuice says smiling. "The council guys are shocked as well but like whatever all they want to do is tear me open and look inside which my mother let them do all the time if was so annoying."

Beetlejuice stopped as his hair went a bright purple when Adam and Barbara shared a look of horror. "No beetlejuice parents should love their children."

"That sounds horrible." Adam says covering his mouth.

"What are you guys talking about ain't that normal? My mom is a demon after all." He jokes

The two look at each other then back to beetlejuice. "Your ours now." Barbara says

Adam nods "I'll set you a bed so you don't have to sleep outside."

"Oh I'll get Delia and Charles up to speed." Barbara says as they both rush back into the house.

That leaves a confused beetlejuice in the garden trying to figure out what he said wrong


End file.
